skateboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Way
Danny Way (born on April 4, 1974, in Encinitas, California) is a professional skateboarder. Career Way started skateboarding at age 4 at the Del Mar Skateboard Ranch. At age 11, he won the first contest that he entered and shortly after he received sponsorship from Hosoi Skateboards and Vision Skateboards.[citation needed] In 1988, he briefly rode as an amateur with the famous Bones Brigade skateboard team, which was sponsored by Powell Peralta. He, along with Bucky Lasek, were featured in a very short segment in the Powell video "Public Domain."[citation needed] Months after joining Powell, he left to join a company called H-Street. While with H-Street, Way won his first vert contest. His sponsorship with H-Street also lasted briefly.[citation needed] In 1990 he left H-Street for Blind Skateboards, who he rode for from 1990–1991, but soon left to join the founder of H-Street (Mike Ternasky) to begin a new company called Plan B Skateboards. Ternasky died in a car accident in 1993, leaving team ownership to Way and teammate Colin McKay. The company was temporarily suspended, but was resurrected in 2006 with the backing of Syndrome Distribution, where he and McKay continue to run the company as owners and teammates.Other members of the team are Ryan Sheckler, Paul Rodriguez Jr., PJ Ladd, and many others.[citation needed] Personal He has 3 children-two sons and a daughter.[citation needed] Awards and achievements *1986: Won the first contest he entered at age 11 *1989: Won his first vert contest in Michigan *1990: Was one of the first skaters to try the 900 but failed to land it; in the 1990 skate video called "Risk It", he tried it at the end of his run at the Muenster Masters skate comp *1991: Was named Thrasher Magazine Skater Of The Year in 1991 *1997: Broke the World Record for Biggest Air with a 12 foot kickflip *1997: Dropped in from a helicopter onto a ramp, and is the only skater to have ever attempted this *2002: Set the Long Distance Jump record with a 65 foot jump in 2002; on this same jump, he also broke the Biggest Air record, going 18 feet 3 inches above the top of the ramp (this record would later be broken) *2003: On June 19 at the Point X Camp megaramp, broke his own Long Distance Jump record with a distance of 75 feet, and also broke his own Biggest Air record, going 23.5 feet above the top of the ramp *2004: Won a gold medal at X Games, and once again broke his Long Distance Jump record with a distance of 79 feet *2004: Was named Thrasher Magazine Skater Of The Year *July 9th, 2005: He jumped over the Great Wall Of China on a skateboard1 *2005: Won his 2nd Big Air Gold Medal at X Games XI *2006: Won his 3rd Big Air Gold medal at X Games XII *2006: In May, landed the first backflip and backflip Rocket Air on a megaramp in Mexico City *2006: He was the first to Drop from the top of the guitar at the Hard Rock Cafe and Casino from a height of 82 feet. *2009: Broke the Land Speed Record on a skateboard with the help of Rob Dyrdek2 *2009: Won first ever Big Air Rail Jam at X Games 15 in the Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA Category:American skateboarders